Green Flare's diary 1: No school rule, no problem
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: This is a flashback of Green Shadow and Solar Flare (Stella and Summer) about when their schools have no rules. Disclaimer: Although I own the unofficial names of Green Shadow and Solar Flare (Stella and Summer) and the plot, the characters are from Plants vs Zombies heroes. It is also really long. Just saying.


**A/N: Well this is awkward. A story that is a flashback of a moment in Green Shadow and Solar Flare's life with each other. This story is a one-shot of a school assignment I had. I got a B+ for it so you know it is going to be a good one. The topic of the story is that if a school has no rules for a week whatsoever. Her comment was that the story is awesome but a bit confusing occasionally (admittedly all of my stories are a bit confusing…) so I tried at least to improve it…or I might just screw it up and made it even worse. And I only had 1 week to do it so I made a pretty much 6000-word-story about a flash back of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes because my imagination got the better of me. Although my classroom teacher isn't an avid fan of PVZ but she still knows the lore of PVZ:GW1 and 2 so I managed to help her understand what Plants vs. Zombies Heroes are luckily. Note: This is in the same time line as Forgive or Forget? (FOF) Or Green Flare's night if you want to call it like that, just around 1 year before the first chapter of FOF. So yeah, without further interruption, let's get on with the story. This is in Stella's (Green Shadow) POV.**

"Hello students. Today we have an announcement to make" Ms. Rose, our homeroom teacher who's literally a rose, looked at my class as we tried to concentrate. It's a morning Monday so what do you expect?

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Stella Connors. I'm a 4th grade peashooter in the XAZO Primary school trying to get through primary and start joining elementary because some of the people in here are so…crazily weird. I always relied on help from the teachers and staffs so I am kind of ok…I always wanted to be a fighter for the battlefield although people thought otherwise because I love to fight. Now I'm always the bullied here so some of you might think it's a dumb idea to have any dreams of being in the battlefield but anything's possible right?

"All staffs are going to a convention near the Northern of Suburbia for a week. And I mean ALL staffs. So that means we will be leaving for 1 week and all of you have to stay in charge of yourselves"

Well…

I guess I jinxed myself.

It's all me I guess…This is when you know you are going to be bullied to death…

"You aren't going to be fully in control though. In our school, the Global Issue Network decided that you will be divided into factions and you will be controlled by leaders of the factions to do some fun activities starting in 9 a.m. tomorrow. You could sign up at the front foyer and the GIN people will and should have put all of you into random groups. Now if you look excuse me, I'm heading to the bus to the conference…" And with that, Ms. Rose walked out the door of our classroom, leaving all of us alone in the room. And I sat there…thinking of what I should do next.

"Wait a minute class" Ms. Rose came back to the classroom. "I just need to tell you that the school will be opened in the Saturday and Sunday for any sleepovers and soccer players" She answered before walking away…again. And after a few minutes it seems, I hear a voice.

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?"

"Sure. They're all alright. These plants are going to be great alone" Says another.

I looked down from the window the left of me to see 3 busses and 2 plants. Well not really…I saw my homeroom teacher: Ms. Rose and a human. It was our Principal of the Primary, Elementary and Secondary going by the name of Gemz, "fiancé" of Crazy Dave. She looked down at the Rose confidently and answered.

"We only have to go for like 1 week, not 1 month. Your concern is very well thoughtful though"

"I'm just scared though. There is going to be a lot of detention penalty by the end of this' Ms. Rose nodded before going inside the bus. After what seems to be hours, the busses started to leave the school. Don't know why some Peashooter teachers couldn't just hyper their way up to the conference. But then the reality hit me really hard. And then something weights my back. Maybe the pressure of what would happen to me the next 7 days…

Or maybe it's just a particular sunflower jumping on my back.

I fell backwards as I couldn't hold the weight. I hit my back into the floor before being a bit dazed. I looked up and backwards to see a sunflower giggling at me naughtily.

"Ha…ha…ha very funny Summer" I laughed sarcastically

Summer is quite a cheerful sunflower who really gets your nerves crazy if you are her best friend. And so far I'm that plant. She sits right next to me after the whole class has to rearrange ourselves into different seats by Ms. Rose's order a few days ago. She is always protecting me from all the bullies no matter what. Some people say I have a crush on her and honestly, I do. Now that's why I'm bullied a lot here because I always get bullied for being a "lesbian". Or maybe it's my annoying attitude that I sometimes have for being talkative. Who knows.

"What have you've been doing the past 5 minutes?" She asked me.

"Eavesdropping…I hope" I answered.

"What did you hear?" She asked, a bit concerned.

"I heard Ms. Rose is worried for us and our principal trying to comfort her. She said every plant in this school will be alright unless maybe a few getting sick" Well that part I kind of made it up…

"Ok…But that's what you get for not paying attention to your surrounding because you are going to get bullied now that the teachers are gone"

And then I shot a pea right into her face, making her fall back and stunned.

"Don't worry. With that, I would defeat anyone that tries to kill me" But then she quickly moved behind me and shoved me to the floor. This time the front of the stem hits the concrete floor first.

"And you still don't know how to do melee combat and self-awareness. Great job then because that's an issue you have to deal with some day. And some day I meant the next few days…"

And the first day rolled by with quite a breeze. Nothing big actually happened except maybe a few discorded classrooms here and there and some bullies tried to rape me but it's normal for me because it always happens. When I walked home, I thought to myself that this wasn't as bad as I thought.

 _*the next day*_

Today I decided to walk to school with Summer. As soon as the school and the front foyer is in sight, I could see a big board which wrote: "Welcome to the XAZO International school's house challenges."

 **A/N: In our school we have a house challenge where every students and staffs are divided into 4 groups (or houses to be exact, which is Blue/Kraken, where I am, Red/Phoenix, White/Hydra, and Black/Cerberus) to do challenges in school. We just had a Christmas challenge where we heard a jingle of 3 Christmas songs within 3 days, 1 for each day, and I think it was announced as Jingle Bell Rocks, Last Christmas and Rudolph the red nose reindeer. So just a heads up you could try asking your school to try that system out because it's actually a lot of fun.**

I looked at a few plants walking into the front foyer. They all seemed to already have a house on their own. Me and Summer decided to go to a Chomper in the right of the front foyer's and asked which house we were on. He looked down before saying:

"Full name and grade please" I looked at him and back at Summer before nodding.

"Stella Connors. Grade 4D" Summer nodded before finally saying something.

"Summer Sativum. Grade 4D"

Wait Summer Sativum…Sativum…

Wait the Sativum family!?

Oh shoot…this can't be right…

They are the family who's trying to kill other plants because they are all cowards!

My family was one of those who suffered in their hands! We were the remains of one of the family names killed by the Sativum! I tried to shake my head out of the thought.

Summer looked at me, a bit worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm fine." I lied, "I just didn't get enough sleep lately. I'm just trying to wrap my head around what's going to happen the next 6 days without staffs. I've been so dependent to them!"

"It's going to be alright" The Toxic Peashooter answered "Funny thing is not only you 2 on the same house, the blue house, but I'm actually the leader of the house!"

Well at least we found our leader already.

"My name is Logan. I will be your leader for the next 6 days in this school. Just go to room A210 and that will be your room where everyone's going to meet up. Just wait for the next hour and we will start with the announcements later on"

"Thanks Logan." Summer smiled, "We'll be on our way to the room. See you then"

"Sure, hope to see you soon"

And with that, me and Summer casually walked to our designated room. In there, we found a Fire flower named Lia, who's a 5th grader nerd, and Mina, a Hot Rod Chomper who has a quite selfish attitude. Me and Summer decided to sit on a corner at the back of the room to play Would You Rather while waiting for everyone else to join in the room.

"Would you rather…" I asked, "Get chased by a leopard or slide down an icy slide in your graduation day with no clothes whatsoever?"

She looked at me and giggled at the thought. I giggled back as it felt like a bad choice either way.

"I think I'm going to choose sliding down the slide on graduation day. I'll be ashamed against everyone but at least I'm alive and such"

I smiled at the thought of sliding myself to more shame than I would think.

After an hour of asking questions back and forth, I finally realized loads of plants are now in the room. I looked at Summer, who shook her head as if she too was also into the game too much. I could finally see a Chomper who's wearing a blue jacket and cap and an Electric Cactus with a blue hoodie.

"Hello plants…Can anyone hear me right now?" The cactus asked. _A female_ I thought

The room suddenly turned quiet. Who knows voices in a microphone could make quite an impact. Maybe I should try it sometimes.

"Hello my name is Logan" And then he pointed his head to the Electric Cactus. "Her name is Natsumi and we're both grade 11. We are the leaders of the Blue house. We will be guiding you for the next 6 days in being a group. Or house to be completely exact"

"If you don't know what a house is…" Natsumi scanned the crowd. "…Houses are systems where all the plants from grade 1 to grade 12 are divided randomly into groups, or houses. We divided all the plants into 12 groups of different houses to help all of you get good grades on your learning skills by working together and train on what you could do next to help yourself and everyone else in your pack. We will go through challenges and hardships in the challenges but it will still mean something if you beat yourself on who you are"

"So who's ready for the house challenge?" Logan smiled.

We heard an applause or two. And then more. And more. And even more claps. Soon, everyone in the room started to clap. Natsumi gave a signal to calm everyone down.

"The first one is to get a symbol to represent us and a slogan. Half of you work on slogans, others work on symbols."

After an hour or two, we have decided to put a symbol of the blue sea and the quote is "Blue be rising, others be crying" It is quite good funny enough.

 **A/N: I got this quote from the Doritos of Club Penguin so this quote is a shout out to you DCP troops who are reading this. And before Rebel Penguin Federation fans click off this because we are having a war against you guys, I also respect you guys more than the other armies I trust and truly sorry for your loss in Christmas Chaos because that was way too quick. Although Doritos is the army I have been for 2 years, it was you guys who helped me know what armies are. So it would also apply to you to fight the good fight. Meet you at the battlefield I guess.**

And the rest of the day rolled out quite well. I got to meet loads of people I enjoyed the company. I was also surprised that nobody tried to bully me and Logan said I have quite a good leadership skill. And as I went back home with Summer talking to me I thought this is going to be the best days in school. And then I heard some screams but I didn't care because I thought it were just kids freaking out of action figures or something like that along those lines. I have to swallow those words though because things are going to be a bit more exciting tomorrow.

*Wednesday*

I woke up from my bed today a bit too early. I looked around to find out it was 6 in the morning. I usually wake up at 8 because school starts at 9 and it would take a 5-minute walk to the school. Or hyper, whichever you want to count it for. I got breakfast from my dad as he looked at me.

"Why being an early bird today? It sometimes means a bad thing is about to happen."

I actually don't know…

"I think something's wrong at school. I don't know what would happen next."

He tapped on my cheeks and gave me my backpack.

"Then you best hope that it won't happen"

"Thanks dad." I answered, a bit worried.

I hyper my way to school at 8 and waited for an hour. Summer eventually joined me and she gave me a phone to play with her. We were glued to the screen playing Battleterrain with each other until I realize myself lying onto Summer's stem (or stomach, it's the same thing…) the whole time playing. I crawled back away blushing as I realized what happened.

"Sorry Summer, I was too focused on the game I forgot to see you there"

"Nah, it's ok. I actually enjoyed it quite a bit. You look like my own daughter doing so"

I noticed she started to blush as well. I giggled at her and we lied on our shoulder instead. I looked back at the clock. It was 9:30 already and yet no signs of Logan or Natsumi. I started to feel worried.

At 10, since there were no student leaders, all 12 houses met each other in a chaotic way where bullies started to bully the weak and I was being chased by bullies. Summer found a vent near the cafeteria while we were chased and we crawled through as fast as we can. Funny enough the bullies didn't follow suit. And then we heard a voice as the it got louder and clearer as we crawled through to the Cinema. Then I heard murmurs.

"You suck…you shouldn't be doing this. You…idiotic plants who tortures others to get the higher seats. You're trying to look like the ruler in this school."

"That's what she said"

And I hear laughs.

"I am not a girl, you son of a butt! Get me out of here!"

"Oh I'll make sure you're going to enjoy getting tortured. Give me the gun"

I looked through the vents and I saw loads of plants surrounding an Ice Peashooter in the MLC. I barely saw a bonk choy, 3 Electric Peashooters, and a Fire Peashooters. Summer looked at me a bit shocked.

"That was the leader of all of the houses. He's my cousin Kyle Sativum!" I tried to cover her mouth as I could see some of the people looked at our direction in the vents. Then they all turned around and started to torture poor Kyle, who cringe in pain as shots started to hit him. Turns out they were bb guns and not real ones so it gave me a sign of relief.

Summer and I crawled out of the vents and made it to the Cinema, a bit dusty (and when I said that I mean we were really dusty)

I decided to clean off the dust and after a minute, we were less dusty and we can move a bit more freely with comfort. I looked back at Summer and she only shook her head in a worried look.

"This is getting a lot more than we could chew. We have to solve this somehow"

Me and Summer decided to stay in the cinema for an hour. Then I hear a door open and I saw someone.

"Stella? Summer? Are you here?" A citrus cactus opened the door

"Jesse? I thought you were being chased out there?" I looked at her, bruise on her hand could be seen.

"I did. And then I heard the murmurs on the closed gym. It was supposed to close for maintenance as it was written outside the doors. But turns out I heard someone getting shot or something."

"Oh it was Summer's co…" I was stopped midway because summer out a leaf to my mouth. I looked at her, a bit surprised. Her eyes could tell me that I should keep the secret to myself.

"It was some type of Toxic Pea. I think Summer recognizes him as the leader of all the houses."

"Kyle? He got shot!? I better…" I stopped Jesse midway.

"He was shot by a bb gun so he didn't die. It was supposed to shoot lead balls with a slower speed than a real gun with a point-end bullet"

I could feel Jesse's relief on her eyes.

I looked at Summer who then decided to have an idea. We will go through the same vents and record the whole thing of the next person getting tortured. And before I knew it, it was time to go home. While walking back, we got to meet some bullies, a "perfect" way to end a bad day.

"Hello, you little slave" A Fire Peashooter asked.

I thought of something that might make them mad but whatever.

"Man your fire is so hot. No wonder you sweat so much"

"So?" He asked

"So…no wonder you are so salty!" Summer looked away, giggling at the thought I just burned him. (get it…he's a Fire Peashooter so I burned…him)

"Haha very funny" A Peashooter answered from behind. And then I saw the Fire Peashooter reaching down, trying to touch my privates. I panicked and shot a pea right into his face, knocking him half-conscious. Summer shook her head in disgust.

And then the Peashooter tried to do the same thing. Summer shot flares right into his face as well, this time he was dazed.

"And that's what you get for being a pervert. You good-for-nothing bully" And with that I walked away with Summer.

"Thanks for helping me there" I looked at her, "I thought I will get perverted again" She only giggled at me.

"It's because you are always the hot girl in school. The bullies are just trying to do…that to you. It's that they are bullying you to get you to fall in love with them. Cliché isn't it?"

I looked at her and hit her lightly on the shoulder. "I'll take that as a compliment. You will have a dear place somewhere in my heart"

"You mean like you have a crush on me?"

I looked at her again, as she literally struck what I had to say. I blushed but then decided to try and forget it.

"Well…kinda…sorta…not really…"

I think Summer noticed because I could see her little chuckle as my face started to turn crimson red.

"Well…thank you for being such a dear friend" I answered her. Summer gave me a hug and we both stood on an embrace for at least 5 minutes. I broke the embrace and looked at her, a bit cringing from the act.

"I just want you to know I will trust you no matter what, alright?" Summer smiled and answered.

"Stella, as long as you could learn how to trust yourself and other people, I'm sure you won't need me anytime soon" I looked at the ground before I could feel someone touched my shoulder.

"You're it Stella!" Summer started to ran.

"Hey get back here Summer" I shouted as I tried to catch her. And we chased each other through a playground and a small hill until both of us lay next to a cherry blossom tree, tired and giggling. (At this point I think giggle is a word I used so many time) The experience felt like hours, and honestly, it did.

I said goodbye to Summer, who then gave me another hug. I could see the leaves falling slowly in the falling sun. Summer broke the embrace and let me hypered my way back home. By the time I arrived home, I am covered with dust, dirt and flowers from the cherry blossom (Not the cherry blossom has dust and dirt. We were covered by dust previously and the dirt was when we're lying on the grass and there's also flowers from the cherry blossom) I smiled before running up and getting a shower. Luckily my father wasn't home yet.

*Thursday*

I arrived school a little bit late because of some…issues. I ran to my room and all I could see are actual knives, slingshots, and some swords. This gave me chills to the spine. I looked around my faction but no sign of Summer. I started to feel worried as I wondered where she is. Then at my desk, I saw a little letter. I opened it to see scribbles of writing. It wrote:

 _Dear Stella Connors,_

 _Meet us at 3 p.m. today after school at the MLC. Especially if you want to see your friends and all of the faction members alive. If you don't, I will personally record a video of shoving a knife through her throat._

 _You already know who we are…_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Someone you know._

 _P.S. Please come alone…_

What?

But…why?

I didn't do anything bad did I?

My heart raced and before I knew it, it was 30 minutes. And with a blink, it was 1 hour, another blink and it was 2 hours. I started to hide in a corner, away from the bullies to process on the thought. And before I knew it, it was 3 p.m. As soon as the bell rung, I hyper as fast as my roots could carry me. I made it to the MLC and I'm breathing heavily. I looked inside and it was dark at first. And then the lights opened and appeared an Electric Peashooter with a hoodie made of cloth. I looked around to see a big, transparent box with plants in it. I saw the faction leaders, I saw Natumi and Logan. But no sign of Summer. I looked back at the edge of the room and I saw Summer tied up to a pole and her mouth was covered.

"What did you do to her you good-for-nothing…nothing?" I screamed.

"Welcome to the Death Battle. The goal is knock all of the people I'm going to show you unconscious. If you defeat us, you could have your friends back. If not, well you could say goodbye to your dreadful little life" And then I saw Jesse behind all of them.

"Jesse will be helping you get your nerves ready. She's the worst at doing so and that's why I chose her"

He then looked at me and pointed at a clock.

"If you aren't able to kill us within 3 minutes, you could say tah-tah to your best friend's life with that bomb setting the time to 3 minutes. Not only that, I will blackmail you two hugging and playing each other. You will be called love birds for the rest of your life like if nobody cares about you."

"Who are you though? Who are you!?" I screamed. He only looked at me and gave me a wink.

"Let's just say I have a black belt in plant karate" He just walked to a corner, getting a drink from a water fountain near the bathroom.

I looked at Jessie, who in turn looked at me.

"The others knew what we planned. That's why Summer was tied up and I am the only person who could support you. You're the only person who could save everyone now" she then opened her cactus hand and to give me some sort of pill.

"This is something that could help you battle those people. This is a pill where you can shoot peas stronger and more accurate. You could also be able to gain a deadly chili bean bomb ability that would knock almost all of them out in one throw. Be careful, you will lose energy a bit faster"

"Thanks Jesse. I will make sure I beat them." I said. I swallowed my pill and I started to feel very light. I feel the urge to battle, to run, to do whatever I want for my friends"

"Careful when using this, Stella" Jesse looked at me, a bit worried. "It could drain energy faster than you think." She said.

I nodded and ran to the middle of the MLC.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" I gave a sign to start and all 10 plants started to run to me, one of them being the Plasma Pea leader.

"I thought it was one by one!" I shouted his way.

"We didn't say you have to fight one by one" He answered. Jesse started to scream in the background.

"Think of the chili bean bomb and it would appear on where you normally shoot!"

Okay focus…Focus brain…All you need to do is summon a chili bean bomb. And now!

I saw a chili bean bomb pop out of my mouth and it only said to me something I managed to hear a little bit.

"Get out of here. I'm going to explode!" I ran away right before the bean exploded, making all the other plants surprised. I was knocked back in the process and I saw 7 plants knocked out unconscious, with a cactus, a sunflower, and the Peashooter leader with the hoodie.

"Oh give me a break" I said. I managed to knock the cactus and sunflower out as well. Only 30 seconds to knock out the leader. But how…

"Your toast, kid. You can't escape destiny!"

"What!?" I asked, confused. He kicked me into my stem and I flew at least 2 meters. I face-planted into the floor and I tried to shake it off. I felt dizzy and I want to faint.

"Are you alright Stella?" Jesse's voice appeared in my head.

"I'm alright. How did you talk to me without saying anything?"

"I could speak to others telepathically. I am a bit more special than some people think" She answered. "Distract him somehow and hit him while he's off-guard"

I looked at the Plasma Peashooter, who's smirking as I grew tired. I have an idea!

"I surrender!" I screamed.

"Okay, when I said distract him, I didn't mean you have to surrender yourself to him!" Jesse said through my mind.

"Trust me!" I answered.

"Well who would have thought you were that weak and pathetic" The Plasma Peashooter walked closer to me. I focused all of my strength into my right arm. And when he got to my range, I hit him as hard as I can. He flew for quite a distance…at least 3 meters and he landed unconscious. I looked at the bomb clock next to Summer, which said there was 5 seconds left. I could see Summer's rope being loosened by some type of claw machine and the leaders were free from the box. But then, at the same time, I was so tired I collapse to the ground with my eyes still open, but my body aches and I couldn't even feel my face.

"Stella you did it!" I could hear a scream from Summer. I could see her run to me, a bit worried.

"Are you alright Stella?" She tried to hold me up, but in turn it just makes me collapse right on top of her.

"Sorry Summer. I am just too tired that I can't feel any part of my body"

And funny enough, I heard that there was a secret camera near the edge of the MLC, recording all the actions that happened the past 10 minutes. I could finally stand up after 5 minutes and I looked around at the unconscious people who later woke up half-conscious. Some of the leaders decided to let them go and before they did, the leader of the bullies looked at me.

"You're a great fighter, kid. Hope you could join the battlefield soon. I guess I'm so power-hungry that I did all this. So I'm sorry…"

All the faction members came to me and cheered for me.

"How did you defeat all of them while we were stuck and can't do anything!?"

"Well it was Jesse who gave me a pill which helps me improve my damage and speed. It also lets me do the chili bean bomb thing!" Jesse just laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You don't know anything, do you? The chili bean bomb ability is already something all Peashooters could do. And that only makes you think you were more powerful. But you are still…you with your damage and your speed. The tiredness is because you were using too much energy. That pill is only to raise your stamina. And yet you still collapsed after that"

"Wait excuse me what!?"

So I defeated all of them with my own ability? This makes me realized why the hell am I being bullied when I could fight back.

"Now if you look excuse me," Kyler looked at me, "We will be going home for now. Meet us at 8 a.m. tomorrow at the appointment room D301 and we will give you something special."

And with that, everybody started to walk home, including me. Summer needs to get to the front foyer to get her backpack so I decided to ran back home first. I arrived home and I didn't mind to shower. I just jumped in bed and slept for like 3 hours.

*Friday*

I woke a bit early today. It was 7 in the morning so I just packed my bags and went to school again. This time, I'm going to an appointment instead of my faction's room. When I arrived, it was 7:45. I could only see Natsumi and Logan, the 2 leaders in my faction.

"Am I early?"

"Nope. Not at all." Natsumi answered. "The others just need to put on the signs for a final faction tournament in sports so they should be back sometime soon"

As soon as she went silent, all of the leaders went in the room. And then I saw Summer coming in as well.

"Today," Kyler looked at everyone, "we are here to talk about some decisions that we need to change. I want to say thank you sincerely to Stella Connors and Summer Sativum for helping us with dealing against the bullies, especially Stella. That's all I want to say so far. For your prize though, we will report this incident with the principal. She might be impressed with you and you could be in quite protective hands. I also want you to alongside Natsumi and Logan to be the faction leader. At least for the whole today because the house challenge would be over to day anyways."

I was shocked. Leader of the Blue faction? I am so excited!

After that, me, Summer, Natsumi, and Logan regroued the blue house and we did the challenge. We got 2nd, losing against the Red house. I still felt happy I became a leader for a faction that got quite a high rank.

*Monday*

The weekends I went to visit my uncle while Summer went to visit her grandparents in the edge of Southern Suburbia. At Monday, all the teachers arrived back and I sat down on the desk at my classroom. Ms. Rose looked at us.

"Today we're going to be honoring a classmate today. Stella has helped solved a crime of some bullies trapping leaders of houses and blackmailing. As for the bullies, they already received a 3-month detention. So everybody, give a hand for Stella!"

At first, everyone looked shocked. But then there were claps and the whole classroom started whistling and applauding me. Not only that, I was featured in the XAZO PMS news.

"In the headlines today," A familiar Citrus Cactus read through her laptop, "Stella Connors, student from grade 4D had made the biggest impact while the teachers were away by revealing a case of blackmail, bullying and all the faction members respected her as a hero." The clip then turned to an interview.

"I feel like she is quite a great student" Natsumi was first to the interview. "I can't believe while me and 23 other faction leaders can't defeat 10 people who are way more powerful than us but she single-handedly destroyed all of them. I am glad to be working next to her as a leader in a faction and she is a star talent. If you're watching Stella, shoutouts to you"

And then Logan and Kyler also was interviewed. I only showed Natsumi because hers was short yet so effective.

Every plant treated me more nicely and for the first time I could walk around school without the fear of anyone trying touch me without any of my consents. And from that day on, I was respected as a star student. Everyone knows my name; they know that I shouldn't be messed with. All because of an event of having no rules for 1 week and staffs were not in school.

 **A/N: Well it's the end. I hope you all liked it because it took me quite a while to copy from a piece of paper (btw, it's my progress report now) to a PC taking literally a week. I also wasn't as free as I thought on the 2- week break so quite a shame. Instead of staying at home playing video games and doing fanfiction I get more academy and a soccer camp for me to lose weight. And yet all the people that I have to play in the camp are racist Koreans (no offense to you Koreans out there but if any of you know me at the camp, you know who you are) who doesn't give two sh*ts about you and even when blocking all of their shots as a goalkeeper but yet no respect. But hope you all enjoyed the work and I'll see you all next time. Happy New Year!**


End file.
